vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Altland
Altland, officially the Kingdom of Altland (Teutsprek: Kenigrik Altland, Romança: Reyalma d'Alterra) is an island nation located south of Eras - geographically, a part of the continent of the Meridic Islands. The country is surrounded by the Meridic Ocean, between Armatirion in the mainland, and the nearby island nations of Namuria and Akitania Berria and the disputed island of Ptica. An absolute monarchy, Altland is the head of the Altlandic Family of Nations, an association of semi-autonomous countries under the crown of Altland. Geography and Demographics Altland occupies the island of Sunfalla, in the Meridic Islands, south of Eras, occupying an area from 37° to 43° S and from 37° to 47° E. The country is divided in sixteen provinces: Anselmia, Antasilva, Belterra, Estgorth, Havnkyst, Jergendol, Lucidia, Montemar, Nijmork, Norrik, Orlandia, Riksfildar, Sperança, Suthbirg, Swonferd and Verdania. Major Cities include Midlburgh (pop. 1,681,826), Flores (pop. 954,987), Grethavn (pop. 576,660), Cita Sperança (pop. 502,186), Sigesburgh (pop. 387,583), Niumarkt (pop. 146,957), Montmajor (pop.99,693), Sant'Anselmo (pop.82,520), Belvil, (pop. 80,279), Calopia (pop. 67,819), Konstans (pop. 64,667), Komdn (pop. 56,227), Karlsbyrg (pop. 45,830), Laculia, (pop. 32,654) Silvia (pop. 25,007), Kristcirc (pop. 20,320). The population of these main cities equals to only 16% of the country's whole population; another 8% live in smaller urban centers and suburbs. Altland's demographic distribution is unusual among developed countries in that 76% of its population lives in rural areas - although not all of those inhabitants are engaged in agricultural activities. The total population of the Kingdom equals to roughly 31.200.000, at an average density of 125.8 inhabitants per square mile. Main ethnic groups are the Teuten (55%), Romanci (37%) and the aboriginal Altu (3%). Languages include the Gardlian-based Teutsprek (60%), Liliance-derived Romança (37%) and the isolate Altuan. Classical Liliani was the language of law and diplomacy until the beginning of the 3rd century AP, being later replaced by Standard Ingallish - 70% of all Altlanders can now speak, and 85% can now read, Ingallish. Regarding religion, 85% of the population claims to follow Western Orthodox Cruisanism, mainly beloning to the local Church of Altland. Other 10% are Reformed Cruisans, 3% Federists and 2% follow other faiths. Government Altland is a absolute monarchy. The extent of royal power is, however, limited by an unwritten amalgamation of common law, established custom, judicial precedent, and The Book of Precepts. The king of Altland is George II Victor, who has been on the throne since 262 - except for the 297-299 period in exile, during the Neonesian ursupation. The king acts as head of state, head of government and supreme commander of the armed forces, assisted by four Chancelleries (foreign affairs, the exchequer, military affairs and welfare) and numerous specialized vice-chancelleries and departments. The post of Arch-Chancellor, and equivalent to a prime-minister in most other countries, has been left mostly vacant since 276. Legislative The legislative branch is tricameral, being composed of the House of Nobles, House of Delegates and the Popular Assembly. Each legislating functions alone or in conjunction with one or both others depending on the specific areas of their legislative competence. The House of Nobles is divided in two branches: the Chamber of Lords Temporal, composed of all titled nobles exercising actual governmental authority or holding above a certain ammount of land (currently roughly sitting 300 members); and Chamber of Lords Spiritual, made of all archbishops, bishops, mitred abbots, and heads of other specified religious and charitable corporations (240 members). The two branches of the House of Nobles sit jointly to enact laws pertaining to the rights, privileges, and authority of the governing and land-holding nobility and of ecclesiastical and charitable entities, as well as to regulate that portion of the national national budget supplied by them. The Chamber of Lords Temporal sits separately to deal with foreign affairs and war, and to advise the Sovereign on other matters temporal. The Chamber of Lords Spiritual may be convoked separately to regulate the existence and activities of religious and charitable entities. The House of Delegates is composed of representatives from the provinces, major cities, chartered towns and certain key institutions, such as universities. The House of Delegates may enact legislation dealing with the status and activities of those administrative areas and institutions which its members represent, together with those aspects of the national budget which are funded by levies on the revenues of these bodies. The Popular Assembly is the only direct-elected House of the Altlandic legislative. The 760 members of the Popular Assembly meet every three years to enact civil and criminal laws governing the entire populace - except the clergy and landed nobility - and regulating that portion of the national budget derived from general levies. Enactments do not obtain the force of law without the consent of the Sovereign. Decisions of the Popular Assembly require the concurrence of either the House of Nobles or the House of Delegates as well. Local government All sixteen provinces of Altland are ruled by local noble lords, with local authorities constituted and functioning according to local custom. Judiciary The judiciary of Altland is divided in four branches - appellate, civil, criminal, and ecclesiastical - operating at three levels: national (royal), provincial, and local. Diplomacy Altland is a member of the United Nations of Vexillium and the Council of the Isles of the Meridic Ocean, while also being a signatary of the Glaciaria Convention. The Kingdom also controls the disputed territory of Fort Capital, in mainland Glaciaria. Altlandic Family of Nations Altland is the head of the Altlandic Family of Nations, an association of six semi-autonomous countries or territories: Altland, Afrazure (former Afrazure Altlandique), Disonda, Port Marie, Phenixia and San Patricio. All of these nations have varying degrees of internal autonomy, but overall recognize the suzerainity of Altland, leaving their foreign and economical policies under the care of the Altlandic crown. The organization is headed by a Secretary-General (currently, His Lordship, General Phillipe Alexicot, Count Montmayor), who acts a liason between the monarch and the Altlandic Family of Nations. Economy The currency of Altlandic is the Pende (¶), pegged to the Cruisanan Crown at a rate of ¶1 to CC2,4. The Pende is divided into 24 scillings, and each scilling into 10 pennigs. Chief crops of Altland include grains, garden vegetables, wine grapes and other fruits, olives, flax, hemp. The main livestock are goats, sheep, pigs, cattle, horses. Natural Resources include coal, lumber, iron, gold, nickel, sulfur, tin, precious and semi-precious gemstones, copper, silver, lead, granite, marble, limestone, tufa, and fine potters' clay; Major The main industries of Altland are fishing, agriculture, mining, textiles, leather working, pottery and porcelain manufacture, metal working, construction. Main exports of Altland are textiles, clothing, leather goods, cured fish, grains, pottery and porcelain, alcoholic beverages, wrought iron, jewelry, works of art; while imports include petroleum products, machines and tools, tropical foodstuffs, pigments and dyes. Military Altland mantains a minimal, albeit modern-equiped, military, composed by the Royal Army, Royal Altlandic Navy and the Royal Altlandic Air Force. These branches are complemented by the reserve Home Defense Force and Naval Defense Force. The paramilitary Royal Guard acts as a gendarmerie, complemented by a Royal Coast Guard. The military of Atland is also trained in disaster relief, peacekeeping operations and civil engineering forces. There are two Royal Military Academies in Altland, which provide higher education for an important part of the male population of the kingdom. The King of Altland is the supreme command of the armed forces. Military service is allowed only for the male population. Women may serve only via the Women's Military Auxiliary, a service corps whose members perform various medical, clerical, and other non-combat functions. Category:Altlandic Family of Nations